Every Day Is Exactly The Same
by Lord Dingsda
Summary: Den ersten Jahrestag der finalen Schlacht in Hogwarts hatte sich Harry eigentlich anders vorgestellt.


Es war Nacht geworden in Hogwarts. Stille herrschte in dem Jahrhunderte altem Schloss in Schottland. Man konnte annehmen, dass die Bewohner schon lange zuvor zu Bett gegangen sein schienen. Zumindest bis man sich den Astronomieturm einmal genauer ansah.

Auf dem höchsten Turm der Schule konnte man in der Dunkelheit mit Mühe einen jungen Mann erkennen. Die einzige Lichtquelle war das glimmende Ende der Zigarette, die er in der einen Hand hielt und an der er in regelmäßigen Abständen zog.

Kaum einer sollte meinen, dass es sich bei diesem Schüler um den Retter der Zaubererwelt handelte. Was sollte Harry Potter um 3 Uhr morgens auf dem Astronomieturm Hogwarts? Und seit wann war der 17jährige Held Raucher?

Besagte Person konnte nur müde schmunzeln, wenn er daran dachte, was für ein Chaos wohl ausbrechen würde, sollte ein Photo von ihm in dieser Situation seinen Weg zum Tagespropheten finden.

Die Zaubererwelt war der festen Überzeugung, dass er sich nun, da der Krieg endlich vorbei und Voldemort besiegt war, glücklich und zufrieden seine UTZ diesen Sommer vorbereitete.

Er bereitete sich auf die UTZ Prüfungen in diesem Jahr vor. Aber alles andere als glücklich und zufrieden, so viel war sicher.

Selbst er selber konnte sich nicht so recht verstehen. Monatelang hatte er darauf hin gearbeitet an diesen Punkt zu gelangen.

Voldemort war endgültig besiegt und er konnte ein normales Leben führen. Aber gerade diese Monotonie war es, die ihm soviel Unglück brachte.

_I believe I can see the future  
Cause I repeat the same routine_

Jeder seiner Tage sah exakt gleich aus. Er ging zum Unterricht, machte seine Hausaufgaben und nachts saß er dann hier. Es gab absolut nichts, was ihn von dem Grauen ablenken konnte, das er durchlebt hatte. Nichts konnte ihn die Verluste auch nur für einen Moment vergessen. Das Einzige was den Schmerz zumindest betäuben konnte waren die Zigaretten und der Alkohol den er hier zu sich nahm.

_I think I used to have a purpose  
But then again  
That might have been a dream_

Er hatte sich in seinem gesamten Leben noch nie so nutzlos wie jetzt gefühlt. Menschen waren wegen ihm gestorben und nun blieb ihm noch nicht einmal der Kampf gegen Voldemort, mit dem er sich ablenken konnte. Damals gab es zumindest etwas, das er tun musste. Für das es sich zu Leben gelohnt hatte. Das Einzige was geblieben war, war die Leere in ihm. Die Leere die einst mir Menschen gefüllt war.

_I think I used to have a voice  
Now I never make a sound_

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, was er vor allem für ein Mensch gewesen war, war wohl nicht viel mehr als ein Schatten seiner selbst von ihm übrig geblieben. Ginnys Tod in der letzten Schlacht von Hogwarts war zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er scheute jegliche Art von Aufmerksamkeit noch mehr als zuvor. In das Quidditchteam war er nicht wieder eingetreten. In seinem 6. Schuljahr hingegen war er Kapitän gewesen. Jetzt eine undenkbare Vorstellung.

_I just do what I've been told  
I really don't want them to come around_

Jetzt tat er nur noch das Allernötigste, um die Erwartungen die alle an ihn hatten zu erfüllen. Er bezweifelte, dass er andernfalls überhaupt noch an der Schule wäre. Natürlich ahnten Ron und Hermine, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Auch ihnen ging es bei Weitem nicht so gut, wie sie sich es erhofft hatten. Mit Fred und Ginny waren zwei Mitglieder der Weasley Familie bei der letzten Schlacht ums Leben gekommen und auch der Tod von Remus und Tonks belastete sie alle. Trotzdem befürchtete Harry ständig, dass sie irgendwie von seinen Nächten auf dem Astronomieturm erfuhren.

_Every day is exactly the same  
Every day is exactly the same  
There is no love here and there is no pain  
Every day is exactly the same_

Häufig wünschte Harry sich, dass es noch irgendetwas gab, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Aber mit Voldemort, war der Zwang immer wieder aufstehen gestorben, mit Ginny dann der Grund.

Es war so, als sei er ganz und gar abgestumpft. Seit Ginnys Tod gab es nichts mehr, was er liebte, den Schmerz ertränkte jede Nacht in Alkohol und Zigaretten. Eine zweischneidige Sache. Gäbe es zumindest noch den unbändigen Schmerz, der ihn eine Zeit lang nach dem letzten Kampf erfasst hatte, würde er zumindest noch merken, dass er lebte. Jetzt war das einzige Indiz dafür das regelmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust, sowie sein hämmerndes Herz.

_I can feel their eyes are watching  
In case I lose myself again_

Noch gut konnte Harry sich an eine der ersten Wochen zurück in Hogwarts erinnern, die finale Schlacht lag nur wenige Monate zurück und er befand sich noch auf dem Weg zu der Verfassung, in der er sich heute befand. Noch hatte er seine Gefühle nicht so gut unter Kontrolle wie jetzt. Als bei der Eröffnungsrede zum neuen Schuljahr die Sprache auf den Sieg über Voldemort und die, die für diesen gestorben waren, war er ehe er sich versah aus der Großen Halle gestürmt.

An das Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine, was darauf folgte konnte er sich noch gut erinnern. Nur mit Mühe war er in der Lage gewesen sie davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war und sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten.

Sie hatten ihm geglaubt. Oder sich zumindest darauf beschränkt immer ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen.

_Sometimes I think I'm happy here  
Sometimes, yet I still pretend_

Nicht selten kam es vor, dass er eine unbändige Wut auf sich selber hatte. Voldemort war endlich besiegt, der Mörder seiner Eltern tot und die Zaubererwelt konnte endlich in Frieden leben. Und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht mit dem zufrieden geben, was er jetzt hatte. In all der Zeit hatte er gelernt wenigstens so gut schauspielern zu können, dass er die Menschen um sich herum täuschen konnte. Er war ja so glücklich endlich ein befreites und zwangloses Leben führen zu können, ohne dass ein Massenmörder hinter ihm her war.

_I can't remember how this got started  
But I can tell you exactly how it will end_

Wann hatte seine Misere begonnen? Mit seiner Geburt, der Ermordung seiner Eltern, seinem Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys, der Widerauferstehung Voldemorts, der finalen Schlacht in Hogwarts? Wo lag die Quelle seines Unglückes. Es wäre einfach zu sagen, es sei der Tag gewesen, an dem Voldemort ihn als seinen „Ebenbürtigen" gekennzeichnet hatte. Halloween vor all den Jahren.

Dass er aber zwischenzeitlich wirklich glücklich gewesen war, machte die Angelegenheit etwas komplizierter. Vor allem die Wochen während seines 6. Schuljahres in denen er und Ginny ein Paar gewesen waren, gehörten zu seinen kostbarsten Erinnerungen. Er schätze diese Zeit, die er mit Ginny hatte, als die Beste seines Lebens. Er konnte nicht ehrlich sagen, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein.

Wieder so ein vollkommenes Leben wie damals zu haben, hielt er jetzt hingegen für unmöglich. Sein Leben war in seinen Augen nicht mehr viel wert. Es sei denn jemand würde einen Zauberspruch erfinden, der es ermöglichte Tote zurück ins Leben zu rufen.

Sollte dieser sehr unwahrscheinliche Fall jedoch nicht eintreten schätze Harry seine Zukunft eher trist ein. Wofür lohnte es sich noch?

_Every day is exactly the same  
Every day is exactly the same  
There is no love here and there is no pain  
Every day is exactly the same_

Bis zu diesem unausweichlichen Ende aber, sah Harry seine wohl eher noch kurz währende Zukunft vor seinen Augen. Keine sehr erquickliche Vorstellung. Er sehnte sich nach so viel und hatte im Vergleich so wenig. Ihm war sein Leben einfach leid geworden. Das unaufhaltsame Abrutschen, immer tiefer in den Sumpf der Verzweiflung und das Leid konnte er nicht mehr lange ertragen. Immer wenn er dachte schon am Boden angekommen zu sein, ging es noch ein weiteres Stück bergab. Genau so eintönig und langweilig, dafür aber regelmäßig, wie sein Leben.

_I'm writing on a little piece of paper  
I'm hoping someday you might find_

Die Fähigkeit, seine Gedanken auszusprechen hatte er schon lange verloren. Es war unvorstellbar für ihn, Ron oder Hermine ins Gesicht zu sagen, wie es ihm ging und was er fühle oder eben nicht fühlte. Daher schrieb er, seit er zurück nach Hogwarts gekehrt war, jede Nacht in ein Tagebuch, das er hier auf dem Astronomieturm versteckte. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass es immer noch die Möglichkeit gab, dass seine Worte eines Tages entdeckt und gelesen werden würden. Vielleicht war er dann nicht mehr so unbedeutend wie jetzt und vielleicht gab es ja auch jemanden, der sich ernsthaft für die Zeilen interessierte, die er Nacht um Nacht hinzufügte.

_Well I'll hide it behind something  
They won't look behind_

Gleichzeitig aber grauste er sich davon, dass sein Tagebuch jemals gefunden werden und an die Öffentlichkeit geraten könnte. Es waren seine Gedanken, sein Leben, sein Schmerz und sein Verlust.

Aber interessierten sich die Menschen überhaupt noch für ihn? Woher wollte er schon wissen, dass sich jemand irgendwann einmal die Mühe machen und nach seinem Tagebuch suchen, beziehungsweise es überhaupt lesen würde?

Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Was für einen Grund gab er den Zauberern denn noch, sich für ihn zu interessierten. Er war nie besonders schlau gewesen, das war immer Hermines Part, oder außerordentlich leidenschaftlich gegenüber irgendetwas, eindeutig Ron, oder eben unglaublich beliebt, hübsch und talentiert zugleich. Das war schon immer seine Ginny gewesen.

Er war „nur Harry". Einfach nur Harry Potter, ein Junge der das Pech gehabt hatte, eine hässliche Narbe auf der Stirn und einen verrückten Massenmörder hinter sich her zu haben. Was hatte er schon erreicht? Vielleicht hätte Neville es ja geschafft, Voldemort schneller, effektiver und vor allem mit weniger Verlusten auf ihrer Seite zu besiegen.

Warum war er der Auserwählte gewesen? Andere wären weitaus besser geeignet für den Job gewesen. Hätten es besser gemacht. Hätten einen besseren Helden abgegeben. Und wären jetzt nicht ein einziges Wrack. Ein Schatten des ursprünglichen Ichs.

_I'm still inside here  
A little bit comes bleeding through_

Ganz tief in seinem Inneren war noch etwas von dem alten Harry Potter übrig. Dessen war er sich sicher. Allerdings wurde es immer schwieriger auch nur Teile von ihm herauszuholen. Manchmal, wenn ihm wieder alles zuviel wurde, versuchte Harry mit Hilfe eines alten Taschenmessers sein altes Ich wiederzuholen.

Es half. Wenn auch nur temporär. Und jedes Mal ein Bisschen weniger als noch beim Mal zuvor. Trotzdem. Nach einem besonders schlimmen Tag gönnte er es sich, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten wieder das Gefühl zu haben real zu sein. Dann war er kein Schatten mehr. Kein müder Abklatsch seiner selbst. Nein, dann war er, er selbst.

Den heutigen Tag befand Harry als einen solchen schlimmen Tag.

Vor ein paar Stunden hatte der 2. Mai begonnen. Ein Feiertag in der Zaubererwelt. Es war der erste Jahrestag des Ende des zweiten großen Krieges.

Der erste Jahrestag von Ginnys Tod. Der erste Jahrestag vom Anfang vom Ende Harry Potters.

Es stand für ihn schon länger fest, dass er nicht mehr als einen Jahrestag überstehen würde. Klar hatte er diesen Gedanken noch nie gefasst, es war immer ein nicht zu Ende gedachter Gedankengang gewesen. Das Ende war klar, nur der Weg und die Zeit dorthin standen lange nicht fest.

Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Der Tag heute würde ein einziger Krampf werden. Man erwartete eine Rede von ihm. Noch kein einziges Wort hatte er dazu geschrieben. Es ging einfach nicht. Alleine daran zu denken tat weh. Wie sollte er darüber reden? Vor tausenden von Menschen!

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und schrieb ein paar letzte Zeilen in sein treu gewordenen Tagebuch, bevor er es wieder in dem angestammten Versteck platzierte.

_I wish this could have been any other way  
But I just don't know, I don't know what else I can do_

Dann sprang er.

* * *

_So, das war das Erste an Fanfiction, was ich seit einiger Zeit wieder veröffentlicht habe. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und würde mich sehr über ein Review mit Feedback (ob positiv oder negativ) freuen :)_


End file.
